DNAliens
DNAliens are antagonists part-human, part-xenocytes who serve the Highbreed despite their racism (or, rather, speciesism). They often use special identity masks that can make them appear human. They also thrive on cold weather, so heat damages them beyond repair, so Swampfire's fire blasts are an effective weapon against the DNAliens. DNAliens appear only in season 1 and season 2 of Alien Force. (Note-In an Ultimate Alien promo, a DNAlien was showed as a new alien for Ben in Ultimate Alien. Dwayne McDuffie has since stated that this is not true.)They are very strong and can shoot slime from their mouth which can stick to things.They are weak against sonic vibrations. Appearances *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 / Ben 10 Returns: Part 2'' * Everybody Talks About the Weather * Max Out * Plumbers' Helpers * Darkstar Rising * Undercover * Grounded * Inside Man * Birds of a Feather * Unearthed *''War of the Worlds: Part 1 / War of the Worlds: Part 2'' Victims They are created when a Xenocyte bonds with a human(or any other alien) and is forcibly turned it into a DNAlien, as explained by a DNAlien in which the DNAlien half of the parasite controls the human half because the human half is "repulsive" to them. These parasites were going to be shipped off in large trucks possibly all over Earth, but were destroyed thanks to the efforts of Ben (as Jetray) Gwen, Kevin, and Gwen's brother, Ken. *One example of these parasites is when Ken was forcefully turned into an almost-complete DNAlien, but when Ben tried to remove it, Ben somehow entered the Omnitrix, which possessed a computer voice and asked Ben for the option to remove the "severe genetic damage" caused and within the Omnitrix removed the DNAlien parasite completely. *In Inside Man, a 26-year old man named Tyler is transformed into a DNAlien but somehow resisted the "DNAlien programming" meaning he was transformed into a DNAlien but he can still think like a normal human (although in the beginning of the episode he was very confused). Ben, Gwen and Kevin rescue Tyler from the DNAliens who wants to reprogram him. Ben then transforms Tyler back into a human. *Ben and his team turned the DNAliens back into humans using the Omnitrix and a weapon that has the same effect created by Cooper. *As seen in ''Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game'' that Xenocytes can mix with other alien species, for example, a Pyronite and a Vulpimancer. However, they are unable to attach to Chromastone (a Crystalsapien) and Diamondhead (a Petrosapien), likely because thier structures are too dense to merge with, and because they are based off of some sort of silicone. It is unknown if they have an effect on a more mechanical species, such as a Galvanic Mechamorph but, at least if the video games are canon, they can merge with someone like Kevin or another Osmosian. *A DNAlien showed up in a commercial with a playlist of other Omnitrix/Ultimatrix aliens. However, Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that it was wrong and that Ben cannot access DNAliens, because they are human/xenocyte hybrids (making them mutants and not aliens). *Ben had used an ID Mask to disguise as one but it didint make him a DNAlien. 'Types' * Pyronite DNAliens- They are result of a Xenocyte latching onto a Pyronite. They have Heatblast/Alan-like powers. They spit fire instead of goo. (Seen only in the Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game) * Vulpimancer DNAliens - These DNAliens have Wildmutt like powers.They can shoot quills from back. (As seen in Ben 10: Alien Force The video game). * Florauna DNAliens - These DNAliens have Wildvine like powers. They can create vines and throw seed bombs as well. (Seen only as a boss in the DS version of Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game) * Osmosian DNAliens - A result of a Xenocyte latching onto an Osmosian. They have Kevin-like powers. * Null Guardian DNAliens - A result of a Xenocyte latching onto a Null Guardian. They have Null Guardian-like powers. See Aso *Xenocyte (transform alien into DNAlien) Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Main Antagonists Category:Highbreeds Category:Alien species Category:Sapient Beings Category:Cleanup Category:Human/Alien Hybrids